chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Egypt
Other Names: '''Stygia '''Founder: Ra Notable Leaders("Gods"): '''"The Almighty"(killed 10,000 BC), Ra(god),Osiris, Set, Horus, Ra(Goa'Uld imposter)(8,000-3,000 BC) '''Notable Leaders(Pharaohs): '''Mathayus(3,400-3,067 BC), Iry-Hor(briefly during Mathayus's time). Menephtre(3,067-2,983 BC),Merenkahre, Ahkmenrah(15 years), Rama Tut(2,950 BC), En Sabah Nur(2,950 BC),Ozymandias I(2,950 BC), Peribsen, Uros(2,669-2,652 BC), Anakaris(2,652-2,633 BC),Nephren Ka(2,633-2,613 BC), Khufu(2,589-2,566 BC), Kafre(2,530),Nitocris "The Ghoul Queen"(2,148 BC), Amenemhat I(1.991 BC to 1,962 BC), Sobekhotep III(1,765 BC-1,751 BC), Ahmose I(1549 BC-1524 BC), Akhenamkhanen(C.1550-1292 BC), Thutmose II(1493–1479 BC, 1513–1499 BC), Pharoah Atem, Amenhotep III(1391–1353 or 1388–1351 BC), Tutankhamun(1,332-1,323 BC), Seti I( 1,300-1,290 BC), Ramases II(1,279–1,213 BC). '''Capital: '''Cairo '''Population: '''94,798,827 '''Government Type: '''Unitary semi-presidential Republic(former Monarchy) '''Language: Egyptian Arabic '''Currency: '''Egyptian Pound '''Religion: '''Egyptian Polytheism History During the Hyborian Age, in a time when the Mediterranean Sea still was dry, the arid climate of Northern Africa became increasingly hot and dry, forcing the populations of the area to concentrate along the fertile Nile valley, thus slowly constructing the first early settlements. With the rise of the Hyborian Empire in the north, the Nile cultures formed an ancient high culture named Khemri but more often referred to as Stygia, the name given to it by its Hyborian neighbors. Sometime around 9,500 BC, the Hyborian Age ended with the fall of Hyboria caused by a massive onslaught of the Picts. Supernatural beings which should later develope to the gods of Sumeria and the God of Christianity, Judaism and Islam unleashed a Great Flood, which destroyed even the rests of Hyboria as well as Stygia, knocking the world back into the Stone Age. Using the flood and the decline of all ancient powers (except for Atlantis), the Titans, supernatural beings with god-like powers, seized power over most of continental Europe, stretching their rule from Scandinavia to the area around the slowly growing Mediterrean Sea and from the Atlantic coast to the vast steppes of Eastern Europe. The Titans' dominance over Stygia lasted until the Titanic War during witch the Olympians, the Titans' descendants who would later become the gods of Greece, overthrew the despotic rule of their ancestors and banned them to another plane of existance for many thousand years. But while the Olympians claimed the peninsual around their center of power, Mount Olympos, as their new territory, North Africa and Mesopotamia remained uncontrolled. This was the perfect chance for the rise of a new breed of gods: The falcon-headed sun god Ra declared him and his brethren to the new gods of the people of the Nile valley. The reign of Ra as the first pharaoh of Egypt would last for hundreds of years. Being busy fighting off the monstrous serpent Apophis, which wanted to consume the sun itself, Ra's rule was quite benevolent, which led the people to become rebellious and unfaithful. When Ra was informed of his people's intolerable behaviour and attitude, the god sent his wife Hathor in the form of Sekhmet, the lion goddess of war and pestilence, to punish and devour all the rebells and infidels. After weeks of constant bloodbath, Ra had to trick Sekmet, because he had lost control over her bloodlust. After this bloody incident, Ra abdicated, leaving the throne of the pharaoh to Osiris. Osiris was a wise, ambitious and patient sovereign, but his coronation waked the jealousy and the greed of his vicious brother Set, the god of the desert, the darkness and chaos. Set murdered his brother and chopped him to pieces, thus claiming the throne for himself. But Osiris' wife and sister Isis resurrected her husband with help from their son Anubis. Before becoming the god of the afterlife and the judge of the dead, Osiris impregnated Isis, who would give birth to the eagle-headed Horus. After years of Set's reign of chaos and madness, the grown-up Horus challenged his uncle Set and became the new and last godly pharaoh of Egypt. About 10,000 years ago, the people of Egypt had become strong and independent and the gods decided to leave the fate of Egypt in the hand of its people. They left Earth and some of them settled down on the planet Abeir-Toril together with their most devoted worshippers who became known as the Mulhorandi. But after only some months of mortal rule, an extraterrestrial race of alien parasites called the Goa'uld arrived at Earth using an ancient Stargate. Needing other lifeforms as their hosts, the Goa'uld posed as the old gods. Using the population's superstition as well as their superior technology, the aliens, led by their Supreme System Lord who posed as Ra, enslaved the Egyptians, forcing them to be their servants, warriors as well as constructors of secret alien technology, hidden inside the Pyramids. The Goa'uld's reign lasted for nearly 7,000 years, until human rebells overthrew the alien regime and buried the Stargate to prevent them from coming back. With both the gods and the Goa'uld gone, the Egyptians had no pharaoh, leading to civil war and the division of the Ancient Kingdom. In 3,067 BC, during the time of the struggle for dominance, the warlord Mathayus, called "the Scorpion King" by his followers, sold his soul to the gods in order to be granted control over the Army of Anubis, an endless legion of jackal-headed warriors called "Anubites". The Army of Anubis swept across Egypt, destroying all in their path and thus allowing the Scorpion King to unite the waring states of Upper and Lower Egypt. The Scorpion King declared himself to history's first mortal pharaoh and founded the First Dynasty of Egypt. After seizing power, Mathayus gave himself the throne name Narmer and established first contact with the Greeks, who called him Menes in their chronicles. In 2950 BC, Nathanial Richards later known as Kang the Conquerer, a time traveller from the 30th century, arrived in Egypt. Thanks to his superiour technology, he declared himself to Pharaoh Rama-Tut. Without caring about politics, Rama-Tut wanted to educate the young mutant En Sabah Nur, but Nur declined the pharaoh's offer and drove Rama-Tut away in rage, using his own mutant abilities. After scaring off the time traveller back to his own century, Nur used his unique powers and Nathanial Richards' futuristic weapons to become a supervillain later known as Apocalypse. After millenia of Egypt being ruled by supernatural beings like gods, aliens, time travellers and mutants, Egypt finally came to the hands of mortals during the 29th century BC: Stunning advances in architecture, art, and technology like the Pyrmadis of Pharaoh Djoser and Pharaoh Khufu were made, fueled by the increased agricultural productivity made possible by a well developed central administration, along with witch a new class of educated scribes and officials would arise, who would be granted estates by the pharaoh in payment for their services. By the end of the Old Kingdom, five centuries of these feudal practices had slowly eroded the economic power of the pharaoh, who could no longer afford to support a large centralized administration and whose supremacy would be challenged by local governors. Free from their loyalties to the pharaoh, local rulers began competing with each other for territorial control and political power during the First Intermediate Period. During the age of the Middle Kingdom, mighty pharaohs restored Egypt's unity, power, art, science and army. Moreover, the military reconquered territory in Nubia rich in quarries and gold mines, while laborers built a defensive structure in the Eastern Delta, called the "Walls-of-the-Ruler", to defend against foreign attack. The abduction and hostage of the Ethiopian princess Aida, daughter of King Amonasro, led to an Egyptian-Ethiopian War, won by the pharaoh's troops thanks to the warlord Radames, who would find a tragic end because of his love to Aida. The last great ruler of the Middle Kingdom, Amenemhat III, allowed Asiatic settlers into the delta region to provide a sufficient labor force for his especially active mining and building campaigns. However, these ambitious building and mining activities strained the economy and precipitated the slow decline into the Second Intermediate Period during the later 13th and 14th dynasties. During this decline, the foreign Asiatic settlers began to seize control of the delta region, eventually coming to power in Egypt as the Hyksos. The New Kingdom's pharaohs established a period of unprecedented prosperity by securing their borders and strengthening diplomatic ties with their neighbors. Military campaigns extended the influence of the pharaohs into Syria and Nubia, reaching Egypt's largest extend. With the growing influence of the cult of Amun, the pharaohs also constructed monuments to glorify their own achievements, both real and imagined. The female pharaoh Aneh-Tet (1508-1458 BC, also known by her throne name Hatshepsut) used such propaganda to legitimize her claim to the throne, which would result in a reign of terror, but a successful one as it was marked by trading expeditions to Punt. Around 1350 BC, the stability of the New Kingdom was threatened when Amenhotep IV ascended the throne and instituted a series of radical and chaotic reforms. Changing his name to Akhenaten, he touted the previously obscure sun god Aten as the supreme deity, suppressed the worship of other deities, and attacked the power of the priestly establishment. Akhenaten turned a deaf ear to foreign affairs and absorbed himself in his new religion and artistic style. After his death, the cult of the Aten was quickly abandoned and most of the records about him were erased. In 1323, Egypt once more made contact with a strange alien species, but out of fear of being enlaved once more, the alien was buried in the grave of Tutankhamon. In 1290, the powerful sorcerer and high priest Imhotep fell in love with Anck-su-Namun, the mistress of Pharaoh Seti I. The outraged pharaoh executed the woman and mummified Imhotep, cursing him with eternal life and thus eternal pain. Around 1279, Ozymandias II (1312-1213 BC) also known as Ozymandias the Great, ascended the throne, following Seti I, and went on to build more temples, erect more statues, obelisks and monuments, most notably his glorious tomb near the Valley of the Kings, which would sadly be destroyed in the following centuries, and sire more children than any other pharaoh in history. One of these childen was Teth-Adam, a powerful sorcerer who aquired the power of Shazam, becoming a superhero and Egypt's champion until he was corrupted by his sister Blaze, who made him murder his father, leading to him being burried alive in his father's monumental tumb until he managed to destroy it, turning into Khem-Adam - Black Adam. Beginning around 1220 BC, Egypt had to defend itself against the invading Atlanteans (called the "Sea Peoples" by Egyptian sources) who desired to annex the pharaoh's kingdom into their huge sea empire. While Greece was fighting the Trojan War, chaos and war spread also in Egypt: Allied with Kronos and the other imprisoned Titans, Set murdered Osiris once again, triggering an uprising of Set worshippers and a brutal civil war. Set aided the cyclops Gargarensis in his plot to free the Titans, but they were stopped by Osiris who had been put together and reanimated by the Nubian priestress of Isis Amanra, helped by the Atlantean warhero Arkantos. In 1177 BC, survivers of the recently sunken city of Atlantis invaded the cost of Egypt, now worshipping the Titans. Queen Amanra, now the pharaoh of Egypt, led the Egyptian forces during the battle against the Atlantean invaders as well as the recently freed beast Cerberus. After the defeat of New Atlantis, Pharaoh Atem ascended to the throne. His greatest acomplishments where the creation of the Millium Items as well as stone tablets showing Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra, which would be the basic for the Egyptian God Cards. But due to Egypt's wealth, it soon would attract greedy enemies, leading to the Third Intermediate Period. The Assyrians captured Egypt, but with no permanent plans for conquest, they left control of Egypt to a series of vassals who became known as the Saite kings of the Twenty-Sixth Dynasty. Later, Egypt would be annexed by Persia, followed by the rule of the Thirtieth Dynasty and later the vassals of Alexander the Great, known as the Ptolemaic Dynasty. During this time lived Pharaoh Kallikrates, who ran away with his wife Amenartes (later known as Ayesha) in 229 BC. The last ruler of the Ptolemaic Dynasty was Clepatra VII (69-30 BC), who wasn't able to defend Egypt's territory even with the help of Gaellic heros like Asterix and Obelix. Egypt became a province of the Roman Empire in 30 BC, following the defeat and the tragic death of Marc Antony and Cleopatra by Octavian (later Emperor Augustus) in the Battle of Actium. This would be the end of Egypt's golden Age. But even after the rule of the Mamluks, the Ottomans and the British Empire, the creating of the Arab Republic of Egypt, the Curse of King Tut's Tomb, and the awakening of dozends of mummies like Imhotep, Mathayus, Kharis, Kara, Aneh-Tet and Tutankhensetamun, the glory of its ancient heritage would never been forgotten and retains a strong place in history. Pharaohs 1.Mathayus(3,400-3,067 BC) 2. Menephtre(3,067-2,983 BC) 3. Merenkahre(Unknown) 4. Ahkmenrah(Unknown,15 years) 5. Rama Tut(2,950 BC) 6. En Sabah Nur(2,950 BC) 7. Ozymandias I((2,950 BC-????) 8. Peribsen(Unknown) 9.Unknown 10.Unknown 11.Uros(2,669-2,652 BC) 12.Anakaris(2,652-2,633 BC) 13.Nephren Ka(2,633-2,613 BC), Khufu(2,589-2,566 BC). Kafre(2,530), Nitocris "The Ghoul Queen"(C.2,148 BC) Akhenamkhanen(C.1,550 BC). Tutankhamun(1,332-1,323 BC) Seti I( 1,300-1,290 BC), Ramases II(1,279–1,213 BC) Category:Countries